


О нежных фиалках

by darkflame



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке "МувиЛоки смертельно надоело, что его всюду изображают слабым, трепетным и нежным, и он всячески доказывает обратное. Юмор или стёб."</p>
            </blockquote>





	О нежных фиалках

Однажды грозный Локи, сверкая рогами, решил захватить мир. Начиная с Нью-Йорка, конечно же, чтобы сразу никто ничего не заметил.  
План был дьявольски хитёр:

1\. напасть в четверг, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил ( все привыкли к четверговому безумию, даже объяснительные "опоздал на 20 минут по причине атаки гигантских мармеладных медведиков (не мог найти пакет, чтоб завернуть оторванную желейную лапу)" в этот день не принимались);

2\. показать жалким людишкам, насколько он их превосходит;

3\. встретить брата, убедить, что есть шанс на перевоспитание Локи. После этого усложнить задачу и убедить Тора в том, что лучше скакуна, чем черепаха нету (а что, на историю про козлов он повёлся. Тор всегда был умён настолько, что плавал как пробка);

4\. Обозреть устроенный им хаос, мрак и разрушение;

5\. Гордо удалиться, внушив всем ужас и изумление;

6\. повторять шаги 1-5 несколько недель подряд, а потом неожиданно, когда все расслабятся, напасть в среду и застать всех врасплох.

примечание: раздобыть плотоядные матрасы, завербовать вампиров-поедателей цвета, в дождливые ночи шкребсти по окнам особняка Мстителей и противно хихикать. Сонный враг - лёгкий враг.

План был продуман до мелочей, всё шло как по маслу. По сливочному маслу, которым залило город. Транспорт остановлен, жители города требуют блинчиков.  
Время эффектного появления и эпической битвы.

Но вот что странно: людишки не разбегались в ужасе от вида гордого скандинавского бога. Большинство останавливалось, бормотало как его, Локи, недопоняли и только много-много обнимашек решат проблему.

Происходящее стало напоминать назначенный на следующую неделю зомби-апокалипсис. Толпа, с нечленораздельными звуками и вытянув руки, надвигалась.

Кто-то начал громко петь оды белизне его кожи и восхищаться хрупкостью запястий.

Локи решил оперативно перейти к пятому пункту плана, гордому, ужасающему и изумляющему стратегическому отступлению.

 

В ту ночь Локи было не до сна: во-первых, как же так, он ведь сильный и могущественный злодей! Где у этих существ глаза, где мозги и почему они воспринимают Локи явно через другие места?  
Локи догадывался, что люди - отсталая раса, но раньше они хоть слова членораздельно произносили и пугались его грозного взора. А теперь ни культуры, ни воспитания, ни жертвоприношений.

Во-вторых, соседи-китайцы за стенкой шумно убивали гигантского осьминога.

Нет, Локи и сам знал, что он прекрасен, но он скорее сутки бы не врал, чем описал себя "нежным" или "трепетным". Причём сутки в компании Тора, что всегда усложняло задачу.

Локи решил действовать. Сначала выспаться, а потом действовать.  
Заметка на будущее: узнать, что именно дарят земляне на новоселье и не узнавать, что эти варвары сделали с маленьким сонным Ктулху.

Новый план совершенно не походил на предыдущий. Раньше Локи испытывал некоторую жалость, но трудные времена требуют суровых мер. С этой мыслью Локи замаскировался (спасибо, повторения вчера ему не хотелось) и, сотворив страшное колдовство, пошел на улицу смотреть, как рушится империя.

Сначала ничего не происходило, люди не замечали, как близок конец всему, что им знакомо. Но уже через какой-то час начало расти беспокойство: расписания рушились, люди не могли встать с места, страдало здоровье (и мебель) тысяч жителей Нью-Йорка. Мировые компании теряли миллионы долларов в минуту и ничего не могли с этим поделать. Сам город изменился до неузнаваемости, будто бы опустел. Будто бы Нью-Йорк потерял нечто незаметное, но жизненно важное.

Да, коварство Локи не знало границ. Вот так, одним заклинанием, Локи убрал всю рекламу.

 

С одной стороны, конечно, Локи оказался молодцом: последствия были действительно страшными. Ни один другой злодей на такое не решался. Геноцид могли простить, но никак не исчезновение рекламы.

С другой стороны, в промежутках между передачами надо что-то показывать. Что-то новое, чтобы не сбивать программу. Новое и увлекательное. Как, например, гордо сверкающий шлемом и глазами Локи.  
Теперь даже пропустившие вчерашний марш оф (брейн)дед смогли на него полюбоваться.

Локи, как настоящий Робин Гуд (только без зелёного трико), спас народ от навязанного ему верхами порядка! Пошли разговоры о присуждении премии мира и звания "мисс Америка" одновременно.  
За его большое сердце и тонкий стан.

Решив, что Локи сейчас как никогда нуждается в жилетке для слёз и дружеской поддержке, люди пошли на улицу. Многие первые в этом годы выбрались из родительских подвалов.

Так, громко ругаясь на божественном языке (разбавляя подцепленными от дварфов словами, для выразительности), Локи творил чудеса и умилял акцентом.

По крайней мере, он полностью деморализовал Мстителей. Эти бесчувственные (и лично знакомые с Локи) создания не могли подняться от смеха. И поделом им, в общем-то.

 

Оставался ещё один план: раз уж его злодейство и коварство не оценили, всегда можно пойти простым путём и показать свою превосходящую физическую силу. Почему-то все игнорировали то, что он сражается на равных с Тором и раскидывает Мстителей. Нужно было что-то ещё более публичное, чтобы сразу стало ясно - никакой он ни слабый, ни нежный.

Локи решил стать профессиональным рестлером.

Вот тут-то штаны Робин гуда и пригодились.

День, когда Локи вышел на арену был одновременно последним и самым знаменательным днём рестлинга.  
Он легко справился с Мороженщиком из Преисподней, Зелёным Светофором и Громилой Гроу.  
Проблема была в том, как эти бои комментировались.

Локи бьёт хуком справа и проводит коронный взгляд из-под ресниц. Его убийственно длинные ноги нежно ломают ребра соперника. Белизна его кожи засвечивает плёнку, а призывно поблескивающие в полёте рога аккуратно и почти ласкающе протыкают печенку бывшего чемпиона.

После этого боя оба комментатора взяли псевдонимы и ушли писать женские романы.

Говорят, Дейзи Сью добилась огромной славы, несмотря на то, что во всех её книгах появляется таинственный, чарующий, трепетный незнакомец с глазами как замороженный изумруд и волосами цвета вороного крыла.

Мэри Фаффлз и её таинственного, чарующего, трепетного незнакомца с глазами как замороженный крыжовник и волосами темнее самого чёрного маркера ждал гораздо меньший успех.

Слушая как будущие писательницы умиляются его трогательным 187 сантиметрам роста, Локи понял одну важную вещь. Вернее, даже две важные вещи.  
Красота в глазах смотрящего, а ерунда во рту говорящего.

А если нет шаловливых ручек, то и восхищаться хитрым и прекрасным, а не страдающим и волооким Локи будет гораздо сложнее.  
"Пусть попробуют набирать фанфики носом", - решил повеселевший Локи и исчез.

С этого дня фандом навсегда изменился.


End file.
